Baking
by oeuvre24
Summary: Hermione is determined to bake Draco a cake for his birthday and she's determined that nothing will distract her...That is until the birthday boy himself walks into the kitchen.


**Disclaimer:** only the plot's mine! JK owns everything else

* * *

The sound of clattering pots and pans, followed by a muttered ' _shit!_ ' is what made Draco lift his head from looking down at his brand new set of Quidditch equipment he'd received that morning. "Everything okay in there?" He called out.

"Shut up," Hermione called back which made him chuckle and shake his head. She'd already been in the kitchen for forty minutes and Draco was getting impatient; he wanted to spend time with her, not listen to her cuss and let out quite in-human screeches of annoyance.

He stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway while she was still unaware of his presence. Hermione, adorning a long apron with a stitched cat wearing a chef's hat on the front (" _Draco it's adorable I can't_ not _get it!_ ") was furiously mixing something in a bowl. Her cheeks were red in both exertion and frustration and her hair, which had been in a tight bun the last time he'd seen her, was parted in wispy strands around her face, some stuck to her sweaty forehead and neck. After half a minute, Draco pushed his shoulder off the door frame and walked into the room. "You do know you don't need to make me a cake," he drawled.

Hermione's shoulders jerked in surprise and she looked up at Draco and sighed. " _Yes_ , I do," she said stubbornly. "It's your birthday, everyone needs cake on their birthday."

"Not me," he said. "Especially if it comes out as black as last year's," he teased.

Hermione glared at him and with a swiftness he was always surprised she possessed, reached out to hit him in the stomach. "It isn't my fault the timer on the oven didn't work."

"It would have worked if you'd set it in the first place."

"Draco Malfoy, don't test me, because I can push this wooden spoon right up your a—"

"So, a chocolate cake, yes?" He cut her off with a smirk and looked at the open cookbook on the counter.

"Yes, what brilliant vision you have," Hermione retorted and put the bowl onto the counter and tipped in some measured out cocoa powder.

Draco stepped up behind her and put his hands on her waist. "I am rather fond of chocolate cake," he murmured and dipped his head to look over her shoulder. "Do you know what I'm more fond of though?" He slid his hands around her front, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts.

"Yes, plenty of things," Hermione responded, picking up an egg to crack into the bowl. "Quidditch, a good book, that soap opera you're always watch—"

"You know we don't mention that last one," he stopped her and rolled his eyes. He turned his head and grazed his teeth along her earlobe. "I'm rather fond of who I have in my arms right now…"

"Mm, well I'd hope so, you did marry me."

Draco let out a breath through his nose from her unperturbed answers to his leading questions. "And I do find you a great bit more delicious than any chocolate cake," he whispered in her ear, sliding one hand under her top to rest on her stomach.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and stopped before her nose bumped his chin. "Are you able to think about anything that's not in your boxers?"

"Mm-hm, and that would be what's in your shorts — Ow!" He winced at the sharp blow to his ribs from her elbow.

"Get out of this kitchen before I do shove this spoon where the sun doesn't shine, Malfoy. I'm making you this cake whether you like it or not," she turned and pointed the spoon up at him.

Draco laughed and leaned down to lick a bit of the cake batter off the spoon. "I love it when you talk dirty to me," he drawled and turned to leave the kitchen and only laughed harder when he felt the wooden spoon hit him in the back then clatter to the floor. "You've got it coming for you, Granger," he grinned, turning around to get back to her and pin her to the counter, all thoughts of cake leaving both their minds.

* * *

a/n: Just a fun little drabble I wrote on tumblr (same user as here). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
